


Talk is Cheap

by supahnova



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt 10K, Like really angsty, Murphy being a dick to 10k, Other, Sad puppy 10k, Season 3, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: 10k's brain was still his. His body wasn't, but his brain was still there. It at least allowed him small acts of rebellion, he reflected. He could still speak freely. Talk is cheap, he remembered his father telling him.Talk was all he had.-I posted this on one of my tumblrs too- so if you've seen it before, that's why!





	

10k's brain was still his. His body wasn't, but his brain was still there. It at least allowed him small acts of rebellion, he reflected. He could still speak freely. 

Talk is cheap, he remembered his father telling him.

Talk was all he had.

"You missed a spot." Murphy tossed a crumpled ball of paper at the boy- the blend- sweeping the floor. It hit the back of 10k's head. 10k visibly stiffened.   
"Go to hell, Murphy."

Your mother hates it when you swear. Your mother hates it when you swear.

Murphy let out a low chuckle. "Come on, Tommy boy, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list."

10k's jaw clenched at his name. No one had known his name but Cassandra. Until Murphy, lounging on his throne, spent a good half an hour forcing it through 10k's lips on a whim. Because he was bored.   
"Tell me your name."  
"No," 10k had gasped out, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He stumbled haphazardly, falling to his knees. 10k curled his hands into fists. He stared resolutely at the wooden floorboards he had swept clean over and over again. He heard Murphy's footsteps, slow and calculated, approaching him. 10k didn't look up. A hand grasped his chin and forced his gaze up, up into Murphy's eyes. 10k glared defiantly at him.   
"Tell. Me. Your. Name."  
It felt as if something had slipped through his lips, forcing its way into his brain, drawing out in a rasping voice that wasn't quite his-  
"Tommy."  
A wicked smile spread across Murphy's face.  
"Tommy. Suits you."  
He let go of 10k's chin, and 10k collapsed to the floor, energy completely sapped. 

"Tommy..." Murphy said in a singsong voice, snapping his fingers. "Back to the land of the living, please?"  
10k blinked, returning to the present. "I said, go to hell, Murphy."  
His arms moved on their own accord to sweep the balled-up paper away, though.   
"I'm getting tired of your mouth, kid."  
"And I'm tired of being your slave, but hey, we can't all get what we want," 10k replied cuttingly, glaring at Murphy.  
"Ha. Funny. Got a present for you, kid. Catch."  
Once again, 10k's body moved on its own, dropping the broom to the ground and reaching out to catch the object Murphy threw at him.  
Black duct tape.  
10k looked up at Murphy, still lounging on his throne, in confusion.  
"Well? Get to it."  
10k's body knew what to do before he understood what was happening.  
"Wait, no, no, no, no-" his shaking hands tore a large piece of duct tape off. It was thick and smelled of old, apocalyps-ified plastic.   
"I won't- Murphy, stop, don't do this, stop- stop- stop-" 10k's voice got more and more frantic. His hands moved jerkily, his will fighting against Murphy's. Murphy shifted in his throne, sitting up straight, focusing in on 10k and 10k alone. 10k's face twisted in pain. It felt like his head was splitting open, but he had to resist, he had to-  
"I'llkillyouMurphyIsweartogod-"  
And 10k's own treacherous hands sealed the duct tape over his mouth.  
Murphy got up. Walked over to 10k slowly, deliberately.   
"No touching, Tommy," he said in a low voice, tracing the duct tape over 10k's mouth with a finger. 10k stared at him with wide, unhinged eyes.   
"Finally, some peace and quiet."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
